Mao (Canon, Bad Ending)/Unbacked0
|-|Mao= |-|Evil Mao= Summary Mao is the main character of Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. He is the son of the Overlord of Evil Academy, he wishes to kill his father because he destroyed his games console that had 3 million hours of save data on it, however, it is later revealed that Mao's father is already dead and Mao wishes to kill him so he can finally put his father to rest. In the bad ending, he gives in to his evil heart and fully destroys all of his moral values and destroys the entire Cosmos into nothingness. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Mao Origin: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice Gender: Male Age: 1578 Classification: Demon, Overlord's Son, Honour Student, Overlord, Dean of Evil Academy Powers and Abilities: |-|Mao=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1), Elemental Manipulation via Ice Manipulation and Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Energy Manipulation via Energy Projection and Explosion Manipulation, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Fourth Wall Awareness |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Low Complex Multiverse Level '(Managed to defeat Salvatore) '| Complex Multiverse Level '(Destroyed the Cosmos and everyone within it including people like Gig) '''Speed: MFTL+ '(Has fought Salvatore) '''| MFTL+ (Is faster than he was before) Lifting Strength: Pre-Stellar '(Compares to people who can pull giant planets together) '| Pre-Stellar likely Higher Striking Strength: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Low Complex Multiverse Level | Complex Multiverse Level Stamina: Superhuman (Fought in a battle with Laharl long enough that they both began to get exhausted) | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Interplanetary |''' Standard melee range to Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: Sword Intelligence: Super Genius (Has built a machine that can fuse people together and a spaceship that can turn invisible) Weaknesses: Mao is cocky due to his power and his 1.8 Million E.Q |''' None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that Mao can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Blast Finger: Mao grabs the enemy before causing an explosion of energy. ** Shine Beam: Mao creates several beams that rapidly shoot the enemy. ** Vasa Aergun: Mao summons a gigantic demon that shoots electricity from its hands before shooting a laser from its mouth. ** Evil Modification: Mao hits the enemy into the air before using robotic claws to grab the enemy and attacking them with saws and drills. ** Evil Transformation: Mao traps the enemy and fuses them with a Sludge monster. The resulting fusion states its name and greets Mao before accidentally exploding, this explosion goes past Earth's atmosphere. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities that Mao can equip to gain new abilities and resistances. * Innocents: Innocents are the living buff that lives in items, weapons and armour, they give the wielder of the item buff, abilities and resistances. Key: Mao | Evil Mao '''Notes: '''This page cover Mao in the bad ending, which isn't canonical. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 1